Baldur (God of War)
Baldur, auch bekannt als der Fremde, ist der Hauptschurke des 2018 erschienenen Videospiels God of War. Baldur ist ein Gott und der Sohn von Freya. Diese wandte einen Zauber auf sie an, der ihn unsterblich machen sollte, aber nahm ihm damit unabsichtlich auf die Fähigkeit, Gefühle zu verspüren. Dies trieb Baldur in den Wahnsinn und er verspürte nichts als Hass auf seine Mutter. Schließlich wird Baldur von Odin gesandt, Kratos und Atreus zu finden und zu töten, da diese Ragnarok einleiten sollen. Biographie Vergangenheit Baldur ist der Sohn von Odin und Freya, der Halbbruder von Thor und Tyr, und der Onkel von Magni und Modi. Freya verzauberte Baldur, so dass dieser nicht getötet werden könnte, was aber den Nebeneffekt hatte, dass Baldur - der keinen Schmerz spüren konnte, auch generell nichts spüren oder fühlen konnte. Dies sah Baldur im Gegensatz zu Freya nicht als Segen, sondern als Fluch, an, und verachtete seine Mutter für ihre Tat. In einem erhitzten Streitgespräch mit Freya war er dieser vor, ihm jegliche Gefühle - selbst Hunger und Durst - genommen zu haben. Er behauptete bitter, dass er lieber sterben würde und flehte Freya an, ihn von diesem Fluch zu befreien. Freya erwiderte aber mitfühlend, dass der Zauber so nicht funktioniert, und behauptete dass Baldur es ihr eines Tages danken würde. Tatsächlich gibt es einen Weg, Baldur zu töten - Misteln brechen den Bann und können Baldur verletzen, aber Freya versuchte verzweifelt, diesen geheimzuhalten um ihren Sohn zu schützen. Nichts fühlen zu können treibt Baldur schließlich in den Wahnsinn und er wird ein hasserfüllter und verbitterter Mann. Er stellt sich schließlich in den Dienst seines Vaters Odin und wird dessen erfahrenster und bester Fährtensucher. Erste Konfrontationen mit Kratos Schließlich kann Baldur Kratos' Aufenthaltsort ausmachen - eine Holzhütte in der Wildnis, in der sich Kratos ein neues Leben aufgebaut hat. Auf seinem Drachen reist Baldur dorthin und klopft schließlich an Kratos' Tür. Kratos, der Fremden gegenüber generell misstrauisch ist, befiehlt seinem Sohn Atreus, sich im Keller zu verstecken. Während Baldur draußen weiterhin klopft und großspurig ruft, dass er genau weiß wer - und was - Kratos ist, öffnet Kratos ihm schließlich die Tür. Als Kratos die Tür öffnet, behauptet Baldur dass die Sache nicht blutig enden muss wenn Kratos ihm verrät, was er wissen will. Er behauptet belustigt dass er dachte, das Kratos größer wäre, aber Kratos fragt nur unwirsch, was der Unbekannte will. Baldur erwidert, dass Kratos die Antwort ganz genau kennt, aber Kratos sagt dass er nicht hat, was Baldur sucht, was auch immer es sein mag. Er rät Baldur, zu gehen, aber Baldur merkt nur amüsiert an dass er dachte dass die Griechen so aufgeklärt, fortschrittlich und schlau wären - dennoch versteckt sich Kratos wie ein Feigling im Wald. Als Kratos ihn warnt, dass sich Baldur diesen Kampf nicht will, ruft Baldur dass er genau das will und schlägt Kratos ins Gesicht. Erneut behauptet Kratos ruhig, dass Baldur verschwinden soll, aber dieser behauptet dass Kratos ihn schon töten muss, damit dies geschieht. Er schlägt weiterhin auf Kratos ein, der nun auch zurückschlägt und Baldur mit einem mächtigen Faustschlag von den Füßen haut. Während Baldur sich aufrappelt merkt er an, dass Kratos endlich kämpft, und verpasst Kratos dann einen unglaublich starken Schlag, der diesen über sein eigenes Haus schleudert. Kratos landet im Schnee und Baldur springt über das Haus und auf Kratos zu. Dieser rollt sich gerade noch zur Seite und Baldur trifft nur den Boden, an dem Kratos gerade noch lag. Er merkt an dass Kratos' Leistung wirklich unglaublich enttäuschend ist. Es kommt nun zu einem richtigen Kampf zwischen den beiden, in dem Baldur aber lediglich mit Kratos spielt und sich ein paar Mal treffen lässt, bevor er - unter anderem mit Teleportation und Eismagie - zurückschlägt. Während des Kampfs proboziert Baldur Kratos konstant und fragt, ob dieser sich überhaupt Mühe gibt. Nachdem die beiden eine Zeit lang aufeinander eingeprügelt haben, verpasst Baldur Kratos schließlich eine Kombination aus mächtigen Schlägen, mit der er Kratos in die Luft schleudert, ihn an den Füßen packt, in den Boden schleudert und dann wieder in die Luft wirft, wobei Baldur ihm hinterherspringt und beide auf dem Dach von Kratos' Hütte zum Liegen kommen. Dort ruft Baldur Kratos zu, dass der Schmerz aufhören wird sobald Kratos ihm verrät, was er wissen will. Da Kratos sich sträubt, will Baldur auf ihn einschlagen aber Kratos duckt sich unter dem Schlag weg, wodurch Baldur einen Teil des Dachs einreißt. Er kann so in die Hütte hineinspähen und sieht zwei Betten, woraufhin er Kratos süffisant fragt, wem denn das zweite Bett gehört. Aufgebracht wirft Kratos Baldur daraufhin von sich herab, wirft sich auf ihn und schlägt ihm mehrfach ins Gesicht. Sie brechen durch den Boden des Dachs und landen neben dem Haus, wo Baldur Kratos von sich stößt. Kratos landet in einem Baum, den er entwurzelt und gegen Baldur schleudert. Dieser ist kurz benommen und Kratos rennt auf ihn zu, rammt in ihn hinein und drückt Baldur gegen eine Felswand. Baldur schlägt Kratos aber mit einem harten Schlag in den Rücken zu Boden. Während Kratos Luft schnappt, merkt Baldur arrogant an dass Kratos langsam und alt ist. Er selbst heilt die von Kratos zugefügten Wunden und prügelt Kratos in die Bergwand hinein. Er behauptet dass ja vielleicht die Person, die Kratos versteckt, zugänglicher sein wird. Durch Baldurs Worte wird Kratos aber so wütend, dass er Spartas Rage freisetzt, aus dem Bergmassiv freibricht und einen weiteren Baum entwutzelt und Baldur damit durch den gesamten Hügel rammt. Auf der anderen Seite des Bergs drückt Kratos Baldur in einen Findling, aber Baldur bricht einfach den Baumstamm in Stücke und attackiert Kratos erneut. Im Kampf gibt sich Baldur weiterhin provokant und fragt Kratos, wen er vor Baldur verbirgt. Schließlich drückt Kratos Baldur in den Findling und bricht diesen über dem benommenen Baldur zum Einsturz, so dass dieser von dem massiven Felsen erdrückt wird. Während der erschöpfte Kratos sich zum Gehen wendet, ertönt hinter ihm plötzlich eine spöttische Stimme die fragt, ob er etwa schon gehen will. Als Kratos sich umdreht, sieht er wie der gesamte Findling auf ihn zufliegt, den er nur knapp mit seinem Schild zerstören kann. Erneut attackiert Baldur ihn, und die beiden stemmen sich ineinander. Da sie in dem Versuch, den jeweils anderen zurückzudrängen, massive Kraft aufbringen, bricht die Erde zwischen den beiden und ein Spalt tut sich auf. Während sich die Distanz zwischen den beiden vergrößert behauptet Baldur, dass Kratos' Körper aufgrund der Strapazen bald nachlassen wird, während Baldur rein gar nichts von dem fühlt, was Kratos ihm antut. Baldur schlägt Kratos in die Luft und springt hinterher, wobei er in der Luft Kratos in die Schlucht hinabtritt. Während sich Kratos mit seiner Axt im Felsmassiv festkrallt und wieder nach oben klettert, ruft Baldur hinab dass ihm nichts und niemand Schmerzen zufügen kann und dass Kratos' Gegenwehr sinnlos ist. Als Kratos den Rand der Klippe erreicht, tritt Baldur ihn auf die andere Seite hinüber. Während Kratos sich hochzieht ruft Baldur ihm zu dass er nur Antworten wollte und dass Kratos diesen Kampf, den er früher oder später verlieren wird, hätte verhindern können indem er ihm einfach nur gegeben hätte, was Baldur gefordert hat. Mit einem blitzschnellen Sprung überquert Baldur die Distanz zwischen den beiden und es kommt zu einem dritten Kampf zwischen Baldur und Kratos. Diesmal kann Kratos Baldur packen, am Rand der Schlucht zu Boden werfen und mit ihn am Boden ringen. Während Baldur sich freizureißen versucht, nimmt Kratos ihn in einen Würgegriff und bricht ihm das Genick, während Baldur bemängelt dass er gehofft hatte, dass Kratos ihn endlich etwas fühlen lassen könnte. Nach Baldurs scheinbarem Tod stößt Kratos die Leiche die Klippe herunter - nicht wissend dass es ihm unmöglich ist, Baldur auch wirklich zu töten. Jagd auf Kratos Nachdem Kratos mit seinem Sohn Atreus seine Heimat verlassen hat, macht sich Baldur zusammen mit seinen Neffen Magni und Modi auf die Jagd nach ihm. In der Zwischenzeit haben Kratos und Atreus herausgefunden, dass es niemand anders als der Gott Baldur war, der Kratos zuvor attackiert hatte. Baldur, Magni und Modi suchen den Weisen Mimir auf einem Berggipfel auf um ihn nach Kratos zu befragen. Mimir offenbart ihnen aber, dass Odin nicht zulassen wird dass die drei ihn töten, und dass sie ihm also nichts zu bieten hätten. Verlorener Dinge ziehen Baldur, Magni und Modi ab und verpassen so nur knapp, wie Kratos und Atreus auf dem selben Berggipfel auftauchen. Nachdem Kratos, Atreus und Mimir, der nun als abgetrennter Kopf an Kratos' Gürtel hängt, einige Zeit später das Tod nach Jotunnheim aktivieren, stürzt sich überraschend Baldur von hinten auf Kratos, den er nun endlich aufgespürt hat. Er spießt Kratos mit einem spitzen Felsen in eine der Portalsäulen und Kratos ruft seinem Sohn zu, nach Jotunnheim zu fliehen. Atreus will sich aber beweisen und schießt Baldur einige Pfeile in den Hals. Diese fügen ihm aber keine Schmerzen zu und Baldur schlägt Atreus leicht von sich. Er wendet sich dann wieder Kratos zu, aber dieser zerbricht die Felsspitze. Baldur schlägt Kratos zu Boden und tritt Mimir ins Gesicht, als dieser Baldur bittet, die beiden in Ruhe zu lassen. Baldur erwidert, dass er die ganze Zeit geglaubt hat, Kratos zu benötigen, dabei scheint Atreus weitaus geeigneter zu sein. Als Kratos dies hört, erwacht seine Rage und er packt Baldur und schleudert ihn in die Portalsäule. Dadurch bricht das Portal aber zusammen und ein Trümmerteil begräbt Kratos unter sich. Während Kratos sich langsam aufrafft, befiehlt er Atreus erneut zu verschwinden. Baldur provoziert Atreus aber und ruft Atreus zu, dass dieser sich wirklich zurückziehen und seinen Vater die ganze Drecksarbeit machen lassen sollte. Atreus will sich auf Baldur stürzen, aber Kratos hält ihn zurück und ruft, dass Atreus noch nicht bereit ist. Wütend schießt Atreus einen Blitzpfeil auf seinen Vater und springt auf Baldur zu, dem er ein Messer in die Schulter rammt. Unbeeindruckt fängt Baldur ihn aber mit einer Hand aus der Luft, zieht sich das Messer aus der Schulter und rammt es Atreus in den Arm. Er bestätigt, dass Kratos Recht hatte und Atreus längst nicht bereit ist. Da er mit Atreus jetzt hat, was er will, wendet Baldur sich von Kratos ab und springt mit Atreus von der Bergspitze. In der Luft werden sie von Baldurs Drachen aufgefangen, aber bevor dieser davonfliegen kann, springt auch Kratos in die Tiefe und landet auf dem Drachen. Als Baldur dies sieht, fragt er verblüfft ob Kratos nicht weiß, wann es genug ist. Er sprintet auf Kratos zu, wird aber von diesem niedergeschlagen. Kratos prügelt außer sich auf Baldur ein und schreit, dass dieser sich von seinem Sohn fernhalten soll. Er lässt schließlich von Baldur ab um Atreus auf dem Kopf des Drachen zu erreichen, aber Baldur springt ihm hinterher und zieht ihn wieder hinab. Baldur landet auf Kratos und schlägt auf ihn ein, aber Kratos kann sich unter Baldurs Schlägen wegducken und ihn schließlich von sich werfen. Er tritt Baldur auf den Nacken des Drachen und im folgenden Handgemenge, an dem beide schließlich am Nacken des Drachen herabrutschen, kann Kratos Baldur scheinbar in die Tiefe stoßen. Als er sich wieder heraufzieht wird er aber bereits von Baldur erwartet, der ihm ins Gesicht schlägt und ihn so vom Drachen wirft. Während seines Sturzes kann Kratos aber noch den Flügel des Drachen aufschneiden, so dass dieser abstürzt und im Kontrollzentrum des Bifröst landet. Kratos sprintet ebenfalls in die Kammer, aber Baldur hat den Pfad nach Asgard bereits geöffnet. Während Kratos in den Raum stürmt, Baldur packt und ihn gegen die Kontrolleinheit drückt, offenbart Baldur triumphierend dass er das Ziel bereits ausgewählt hat und dass Asgards Macht Kratos bei ihrer Ankunft überrollen wird. Kratos stößt Baldur aber von sich und zerstört stattdessen die Kontrolleinheit des Bifröst. Dadurch wird die Reise nach Asgard beendet und stattdessen werden Kratos, Atreus und Baldur durch ein Portal nach Helheim gesogen. Noch in der Luft liefern die drei sich einen Kampf, werden aber schließlich voneinander getrennt und schlagen in verschiedenen Orten Helheims ein. Während Kratos und Atreus auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang durch Helheim streifen, können sie Baldur beobachten der gerade eine Vision aus seiner Vergangenheit beobachtet, in der Baldur Freya schwere Vorwürfe für das Schicksal macht, mit dem Freya ihn gestraft hat. Bitter schreit er sie sogar an, dass er lieber tot wäre als niemals wieder fühlen zu können. Ohne Baldur zu behelligen reisen Kratos und Atreus weiter und können Helheim schließlich verlassen. Mit Mimirs Hilfe kommen sie außerdem zu der Erkenntniss, dass Baldur sie auf Odins Geheiß hin jagt. Konfrontation mit Freya, Kratos und Atreus Während Kratos und Atreus im Magen der Weltenschlange nach Mimirs zweitem Auge suchen, wird die Schlange von Baldur attackiert und schwer verletzt. Sie Kratos und Atreus aber noch ausspucken, die kurz darauf an der Küste auf die besorgte Freya treffen. Sie sind überrascht Freya zu sehen und besprechen sich an der Küste mit ihr, aber plötzlich tritt Baldur aus dem See hervor, kommt an Land und behauptet spöttisch, dass er wusste dass er Kratos und Atreus hervorlocken würde, wenn er die Weltenschlange verletzen würde. Er fragt aufgebracht ob die beiden auch nur eine Ahnung haben, was sie ihn gekostet haben, aber er hält geschockt inne als er Freya sieht. Freya fleht Baldur an, nicht wieder fortzulaufen, aber dieser erwiedert wütend dass er nirgendwo hingehen wird. Freya versucht schlichtend zu erklären, dass sie versteht wie er sich fühlt, aber Baldur erinnert sie spöttisch daran, dass er dank ihr überhaupt nichts fühlt. Er redet sich in Rage und behauptet, die letzten 100 Winter damit verbracht zu haben, zu überlegen was er seiner Mutter alles an den Kopf werfen wird damit sie versteht was genau sie ihm angetan hat. Nun behauptet er aber, dass es nicht relevant ist, dass sie begreift - weil er sie nicht braucht. Plötzlich tritt Kratos dazwischen, den Freya zurückhalten will da sie ihren Sohn vor ihm beschützen wird, aber Kratos spricht Baldur lediglich an und verrät, dass der Weg der Rache ihm keinen Frieden bringen wird. Baldur hält kurz inne, behauptet dann aber dass er sich um Kratos später kümmern wird; zuerst die Familie. Baldur stürmt auf Freya zu, aber Kratos stößt ihn zurück. Daraufhin attackiert Baldur Kratos und es kommt zu einem weiteren Kampf zwischen den beiden, in den Freya mit ihrer Magie eingreift. Sie ruft Kratos zu, von Baldur abzulassen damit sie zu ihrem Sohn durchdringen kann, und versucht beide Kontrahenten mit Wurzeln zu fesseln. Sowohl Baldur als auch Kratos können sich aber freireißen und Baldur gewinnt schließlich in ihrem Kampf die Oberhand. Freya nutzt die Gelegenheit um Kratos zu fesseln, aber Baldur kann ihrer Magie ausweichen. Er schleudert einen Felsbrocken auf Freya um sie auszuschalten und will sich dann nach wie vor dem gefesselten Kratos widmen. Als Atreus sich schützend vor seinen Vater stellt, verpasst Baldur ihm einen mächtigen Schlag und streckt ihn zu Boden. Während sich Atreus aufrappelt gerät Baldur aber plötzlich ins Wanken. Mit seinem Schlag hat er die Pfeilspitze an Atreus' Brust getroffen, die dessen Köcher zusammenhält. Da die Spitze aus Misteln besteht - dem einzigen Gegenstand der Baldurs Fluch aufheben kann - kann Baldur die Wunde tatsächlich spüren. Während Baldur sich ekstatisch darüber freut, endlich etwas spüren zu können, verlässt Freyas Magie seinen Körper und macht ihn zum ersten Mal seit langem verwundbar. Baldur dreht sich nach kurzer Verzückung wieder zu Kratos und Atreus um, aber wird plötzlich von Freyas Magie gefesselt während Kratos und Atreus von einem untoten Riesen gepackt werden, den Freya kontrolliert. Die beiden können sich aber schließlich freireißen und obwohl Freya ihnen zuruft, dass sie sich zurückhalten sollen und sie ihren Sohn beschützen wird - selbst wenn er sie in seinem Hass tötet - geben Kratos und sein Sohn nicht klein bei. Auch Baldur hält sich nicht zurück und attackiert Kratos und Atreus erneut während Freya mit ihrem untoten Riesen versucht, sie voneinander zu trennen. Im Verlauf des Kampfs genießt Baldur jeden Treffer den er einsteckt, da er diese Treffer nun endlich fühlen kann. Schließlich kann Kratos Baldur seine Klinge in die Brust rammen und ihn in einen Felsen werfen. Bevor er nachsetzen kann, geht der Riese dazwischen und beschützt Baldur mit seinem gigantischen Arm. Atreus kann aber das Armband des Riesen sprengen und Baldur und Kratos werden durch die Explosion in eine Bergschlucht geworfen. Da der Riese sie in der Schlucht nicht erreichen kann, erschafft Freya pflanzenartige Humanoiden, die ebenfalls in den Kampf einschreiten. Baldur und Kratos kämpfen währenddessen gewohnt weiter - wobei Baldur von Flammen umgeben zu sein scheint, die ihn stärken. Schließlich kann Kratos Baldur seine Axt in die Schulter werfen und ihn damit gegen die Schluchtwand pinnen, aber Freya zwingt den Riesen, die Klinge aus seinem Körper in die Schlucht zu rammen und Kratos damit den Weg zu Baldur zu versperren. Baldur nutzt die Klinge, die im Boden steckt, aber als Gelegenheit um daran hochzuklettern und aus der Schlucht zu klettern. Auf dem gigantischen Schwert des Riesen führen Baldur und Kratos ihre Prügelei schließlich fort und auch Atreus schaltet sich wieder ein und beschießt Baldur mit Pfeilen. Kratos nutzt dies um Baldur von hinten zu packen und sich mit ihm vom Schwert des Riesen zu werfen. Noch während sie fliegen springt ihnen Atreus hinterher und feuert mehrere Pfeile in Baldurs Brust. Schließlich krachen die drei auf dem Erdboden auf und Kratos packt Baldur und schlägt dessen Kopf mehrfach in den Boden. Als Baldur sich freireißen kann, schlingt Atreus ihm von hinten den Bogen um den Hals und beginnt, Baldur zu würgen. Baldur packt schließlich aber sowohl Atreus als auch Kratos am Hals und behauptet, dass er sich noch bei ihnen dafür bedanken will, dass sie ihm seine Gefühle wiedergegeben haben, bevor er sie tötet. Einmal mehr bringt Kratos aber Spartas Rage hervor, schleudert Baldur von sich und wirft sich auf ihn. Diesmal können Atreus und Kratos die Oberhand gewinnen und Baldur zusammen zu Boden schlagen. Kratos beginnt, besinnungslos auf Atreus einzuprügeln und als Freyas Riese versucht, sie aufzuhalten, ruft Kratos die Weltenschlange herbei die den Riesen zu Boden reißt. Freya fällt zu Boden und verliert durch den Aufprall das Bewusstsein, und Kratos stürzt sich auf den benommenen Baldur und beginnt, ihn zu würgen. Schwach fleht die benommene Freya um das Leben ihres Sohns und auch Atreus behauptet, dass Baldur besiegt und keine Gefahr mehr ist. Daraufhin lässt Kratos von Baldur ab und warnt ihn, ihnen nicht länger in die Quere zu kommen und auch seine Mutter nicht länger anzugreifen. Tod Baldur rappelt sich langsam auf. Während er dies tut, zischt er seiner Mutter zu dass diese einfach nicht anders kann als sich in sein Leben einzumischen. Freya erwidert traurig, dass sie ihn nur beschützen wollte, aber gibt zu dass die Fehler gemacht hat. Sie behauptet dass Baldur nun frei von seinem Fluch ist und bittet um einen Neuanfang, aber Baldur erwidert hasserfüllt dass er ihr niemals verzeihen wird und dass sie dafür büßen muss, sein Leben zerstört zu haben. Freya behauptet, gebüßt zu haben, aber ist bereit ihren Tod zu akzeptieren wenn dies das einzige ist, was Baldur Frieden bringt. Baldur stürzt sich auf seine Mutter und beginnt, sie zu würgen, aber während er das tut schreitet Kratos von hinten an ihn heran und packt ihn am Hals. Geschockt fragt Baldur, was Kratos das ganze kümmert und behauptet, dass Kratos doch einfach hätte gehen können. Kratos antwortet dass sie besser sein müssen als das, und dass der Kreis hier endet. Daraufhin bricht er Baldurs Genick und tötet ihn. Nachdem ihr Sohn neben ihr tot zu Boden fällt, rennt die verzweifelte Freya zu ihm. Als sie erkennt, dass ihr Sohn nicht zu retten ist, schwört Freya Kratos aufgebracht Rache. Daraufhin hebt sie die Leiche ihres Sohns in die Arme und läuft davon. Galerie BaldurErsterKampf.png|Baldur attackiert Kratos BaldurProvokant.png|Baldur provoziert Kratos BaldurHeiltSich.png|Baldur heilt seine Wunden BaldurZerquetscht.png|Kratos rammt Baldur in den Felsen BaldurDrücken.png|Baldur stemmt sich gegen Kratos BaldurDistanz.png|Baldur tritt Kratos über die Schlucht BaldurScheinbarTot.png|Kratos tötet Baldur scheinbar BaldurSpießt.png|Baldur spießt Kratos auf BaldurFlieht.png|Baldur flieht mit Atreus BaldurDrücktKratos.png|Baldur drückt Kratos gegen die Kontrolleinheit BaldurFinalerKampf.png|Baldur fordert Kratos ein letztes Mal heraus BaldurSchmerz.png|Baldur verspürt Schmerz BaldurSchlägt.png|Baldur prügelt auf Kratos ein BaldurGepackt.png|Kratos und Atreus überwältigen Baldur BaldurDuell.png|Baldur bekämpft Kratos und Atreus BaldurGewürgt.png|Kratos würgt Baldur BaldurWürgtFreya.png|Baldur will Freya töten KratosTötetBaldur.png|Kratos tötet Baldur BaldurLeiche.png|Freya trauert um Baldur Navigation en:Baldur (God of War) Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:God of War-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Gottheit Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Barbar Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Bossgegner